When they Came Together
by asunaSAO00
Summary: Leo x Nico oneshot! I know most people hate oneshots, but I wanted to try it. (Leico, Valdangelo, Leo x Nico, Neo) Leo and Nico are in Bunker 9 watching TV when Nico does something unexcepted. All of a sudden Percy walks in! I hope you enjoy!


AN: This is my first one shot! Hope you enjoy! R & R's are great! Also it may be too short so I'm adding on to it later.

"Ugh, why is it so cold, Leo?" Nico grumbled as he slowly leaned into the couch while watching TV in the cold Bunker 9.

"Oh get over it, it's the Stoll brothers falt that the heater's broken not mine," Leo smirked as he cheerfully responded to Nico's question. Nico just sat there as they watched TV in Bunker 9 not elaborating on the question.

It was winter time and Nico and Leo decided to spend the evening together by watching old shows in Bunker 9. You see over the corse of many months they had become the best of friends. Always side by side. "Can you just please fix it?" Nico pleaded, asked, desperately as he tugged at his small black blanket. Nico was always cold, so being in a cold environment made it worse.

The Stoll Brothers' had broken the air conditioner in an attemp to prank Leo with fireworks. Idiots nearly burned the Bunker down. As a punishment they had to fix the heater, but they decided to do it a week after the accident, so as you can see the heater is not fixed yet, thus the situation.

Leo laughed at the small raven haired boy, "That would take time away from my evening with you, my dear." Again Leo laughed. Nico truly hated it when Leo flirted with him. It was nice and all but it just bothered Nico. Even so, Nico blushed at the Latino's comment.

"F-fine, if you won't fix it I'll-I'll be forced to do something," Nico blushed thinking of what he would do. Leo rolled his big brown eyes. _What could he possibly do? _Leo still sat on his yellow couch in front of the flat screen TV he installed himself as Nico became more flustered by the minute.

"Alright then, if you won't fix it... Then keep me warm," Nico stood up and full on sat in Leo's unsuspecting lap. Because Leo was surprised he jumped as Nico made himself comfortable in his lap, but he soon got over it and adjusted himself as well.

"Ok then, I will," Leo wrapped his skinny arms around Nico's neck and gently pulled Nico's back to his chest. Nico's cold body almost automaticly became warm at Leo's hot embrace.

Leo continued to hold on to Nico. After a while Leo closed his eyes and pecked Nico's white cheek. As Leo's lips laid on Nico's cheek he could feel the son of Hades' face grow hot. Leo pulled his lips away with a laugh. He loved making Nico feel embarrassed/ uncomfortable.

Leo thought he had given Nico enough grief with the whole sitting in his lap and holding him thing so he unwrapped his arms from him and was starting to move out from under Nico. "No... Please don't move," Nico's soft voice rose from his throat unexpectedly.

"Why-" Leo was cut off when Nico's cold lips met his hot ones.

Nico again blushed as butterflies formed in his stomach. Leo sat perfectly still, frozen from the unexpected contact, for they weren't dating at all. The boys continued kissing until it was a struggle to breath. When they finally let go they were both gasping.

"More," Leo demanded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Nico slightly giggled in the middle if his sentence. Leo grabbed on to his slender shoulders and gently put their lips together. Nico wrapped his short arms around Leo's skinny torso. Both the males fighting for dominance.

All of a sudden Nico forgot about the heater problem and aimed all of his thoughts towards Leo. The same was true for Leo. Neither of them felt better ever in there lives than in this moment.

As Leo pulled Nico closer,(If that was even possible)Nico heard the door to the Bunker creek slowly open. "Hey, um, do you-... Ummmmmm..." Percy Jackson, of all people, had walked in. _Shoot! _Leo hadn't heard the door so he was happily absorbed in his little Nico world. That made the situation even worse for them.

"Oh, um, hi, Percy... Look this isn't what it seems to be... I mean-," Nico was cut off by a sudden hand over his mouth. It was Leo.

"Percy, this is none of your bussiness. So, please just leave. I'll tell you everything later. Don't tell anyone!" Leo was now standing on the cold floor giving Percy all of the details about who not to tell. There was a long list of people that he didn't want knowing about it.

When he had finished his sentence/list, Percy just nodded and left. Leo just stood and after a while he came back to the comfort of the yellow couch. He looked frustrated so Nico, being the loving person he is, tried comforting him with gentle reassuring comments.

"Leo, it's ok. He won't tell anyone. Percy is a trustworthy guy." Leo looked up at the Son Of Hades with a mischievous smile. "I know, silly. I'm now wondering what kind of relationship we have at the moment." He laughed and kissed Nico again, this time with more passion then before. They never forget the day that they became and item. After all, they do love each other.

AN/ Well, this was fun to write! I love my two little babies, Leo and Nico. They're so cute together! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Bye!


End file.
